


Behind Closed Doors

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another late night at the office for our infamous sweary man and his lovely PA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

‘Late night editions are out. You’ll love this one.’ Sam came into the office and handed Malcolm a stack of papers, one on the top open to a page Malcolm would not normally care to look at. It was the social page which was usually home to the celeb pics and gossip. 

All Malcolm did was a flick a glance at the header before waving it off. ‘So what if one of the opposition had their dick out in public. Only does the party good.’

‘This isn’t on the opposition.’ Sam waved it in front of him, getting his attention. ‘Someone has their eye on you.’

‘What?’ Malcolm’s attention was drawn now to the paper and he grabbed it from Sam. There on the page was a spread of five photo’s of him. All of them had been of him in the background of the PM during media events. ‘What cunt is on about me?’

‘Dilli’s Daily.’ Sam said. ‘She’s the daily social scene gossip columnist. I read over her blurb on you. I think she’s got the hots for you.’

‘Darling, no twat journalist is getting anywhere near me.’ Malcolm smirked and tossed the paper on his desk. ‘Not when I’ve got one fuckingly beautiful personal assistant nearby.’ His hand shot out and went around Sam’s waist to pull her closer to his chair. 

‘Malcolm!’ Sam playfully swatted at his hands. ‘I thought you were going to be tied up all night with that press plan?’

‘What’s an extra hour late up when I can take a break with you?’ Malcolm pushed his chair back and away from his desk to swing round to face her. When he pulled her onto his lap, she had to steady herself by pressing her hands on his chest. 

‘You just never stop do you?’ Sam teased her boss. 

‘Stopping is for weak pussies that don’t have their eyes on the prize.’ Malcolm settled her onto his lap more comfortably, his hand pushing her skirt up to allow him to slide a hand along the inside of Sam’s thigh. ‘And I have my prize right here on my lap.’

‘Flatterer.’ Sam took hold lightly of Malcolm’s tie and leaned into a kiss, enjoying the thrust of his tongue between her lips. Nipping on Malcolm’s lower lip, Sam moaned slightly and drew Malcolm’s hand from her thigh to one of her breasts. Her moan grew louder as Malcolm’s large hand squeezed her breast gently, feeling her nipple hard against his palm. Sam ran her hand through his short cropped hair to draw his head downward, urging him on. Malcolm didn’t disappoint. He was soon unbuttoning her blouse, spreading the white cotton fabric apart to cup both of her breasts, still locked behind their white lace prisons before bending to kiss the exposed tops of the soft mounds. 

Malcolm’s thumbs moved until they were pressing against her nipples through the lace bra and causing Sam to moan even more. Darting his tongue out to flick over the sensitive skin of her cleavage, Malcolm kept teasing his PA until she was clutching his head harder to try and press his mouth closer to her skin. Sam made a noise of disappointment when Malcolm let go of her breasts to slip them around to unclasp her bra. With a sigh, Sam felt the cool air on her now-naked breasts for just a moment before Malcolm’s mouth was engulfing one of her nipples to suck on it. His other hand was on her other breast, two fingers pinching the hard point lightly. Her hands were pressing him on, wanting him to suck harder. 

Looking up at Sam, Malcolm’s eyes flashed devilishly. Raking his teeth over her nipple, he laughed at the quiver that ran through her body. ‘You like that, don’t you?’

‘Oh, god yes.’ Sam breathed as she took his head and roughly kissed him. Her hand was diving down to his crotch, cupping the straining bulge of his erection to squeeze him. It was Malcolm’s turn to catch his breath as she massaged him roughly. Her fingers found the outline of his erection and she was soon rubbing up and down the length through his trousers until he was growling for more. Bodily picking her up to set Sam back on her feet, Malcolm arose from his chair and spun her round to let her sit in his place. Standing in front of her, Malcolm unzipped his trousers to slide them and his boxers down over his hips. His erect cock, released from its cloth prison bobbed a moment before Sam grasped it and began to hungrily devour him.

‘Fucking fuck me,’ Malcolm groaned as her wet tongue began to glide over his throbbing member. Brushing her hair back behind her ear, Malcolm held his shirt up and out of the way of Sam’s hot mouth.

Sam circled the base of his shaft to grip it tightly as she wrapped her lips around the engorged head. To Malcolm her pace was agonizingly slow as she took most of him in her mouth before slipping back and away to flick her tongue over the tip. Reaching down, Malcolm cupped his own balls to massage them himself as Sam kept sucking him off slowly. 

‘Fuck me, Sam. I think you’re making me harder.’ Malcolm grunted as Sam expertly tongued him. 

With a sucking noise, she pulled away from his member and rubbed the tip of it with her thumb. ‘The harder you are the better.’

‘Keep doing that and you’ll have me getting off before I get in.’ Malcolm ran a thumb over her cheek. 

‘Can’t have that.’ Sam got up from the seat to let Malcolm unzip her skirt and tug it down past her hips. On his knees in front of her, Malcolm lightly ran his hand over her damp panties to press his fingers between her lips through the lace sending a shiver through Sam. He eased the fabric to one side, parted her lips with his fingers and nuzzled his nose against her sex, deeply breathing in her scent before his tongue darted out to lick at her nub. Sam, hands resting on Malcolm’s head, lifted one leg to his shoulder to open herself to him. Malcolm’s lips tightened around her clit to suck greedily on it. He continued until he felt her legs about to give way. 

Helping her, Malcolm lifted her onto the edge of his desk. With one hand gripping his shaft, he teased her first by rubbing the head of his cock over her swollen clit. Sam tightened her hands on his forearms trying to urge him on until finally he eased inside her hole, spreading her open. She gasped as his thick head penetrated her slowly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close to not let him go. 

Malcolm kissed her neck as he rocked his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm. Drawing out of her before plunging deep into her time and time again. Her juices began to drip down her thighs and over his balls as he drove into her. With her arms around his neck, she was practically biting his shoulder as his pace got faster and his thrusts got harder. ‘You stay so fucking tight.’ Malcolm growled through gritted teeth as he pounded into her. ‘Keeps me wanting you more and more.’

‘Malcolm,’ Sam breathed his name hotly against his skin, her fingers digging into his skin. ‘Oh god.. ‘ Her moaning became more ragged at the feeling of his balls slapping against her. ‘Fuck me so hard.’

With a tight grip on the edge of his desk, Malcolm ground as hard as he could into Sam. Hard enough to rock his desk until a pile of papers toppled off the side and onto the floor. Crushing his lips against Sam’s, Malcolm fucked her mouth with his tongue like he was fucking her hole. Sam’s nails were close to breaking his skin by the time his grunts became pants and her moans were ragged and harsh. As Sam came close to orgasm, the muscles of her cunt tightened around his plunging cock making him work harder.

‘Malcolm!’ Sam’s head tilted back as she moaned his name in her climax. 

His voice cracked as he groaned out her name, flooding her with his cum. ‘Sam.. .oh fuck.. Yes!’ Panting, Malcolm held Sam close as they both caught their breath. His cock, still buried in her hole, finally began to deflate and Sam’s muscles finally loosened to allow him to ease out of her. ‘You get better and better.’

‘Wait until we get to your place.’ Sam hinted. ‘Then we’ll see what you say.’


End file.
